User blog:Imouto-tan/Emily Saotome
Emily Saotome is the Last Order's guild leader as well as the Student Council president of Trinity Academy and the childhood friend of Estelle Bridget. She often takes up the role of 4-B's class representative as well despite Soma Tsukuda being the real class representative. Just like her sister was, Hisui Saotome, she too wants to work with Alias to help those in need by using her powers. She is known for her uncanny ability, Killer Makeout, and her buxom curves. She helps Ingrid with housework and models for photos, among other things. Her in Fennmont she is known as Thunder Tits, however, many of her classmates have taken a liking to calling her this while at school. She was a former Reaper of the Foo Fighters's Spec Ops before her demotion that landed her back into the Trinity Academy and assigned to the 69th Provisional Platoon. She was also formerly affiliated with the Anti-Magic Terrorist Group known as, Blank Space, as she was a product of the Irregular Magic Gem Children Project. Her favorite teacher is Kiseki Mitsuari. Background Emily was created along with her sister, Megumi in an Anti-Magic Terrorist facility where they were the next "Irregular Magic Gem Children", genetically engineered children to have unexplained magical Jewel powers. For most of her life, Emily and Megumi were developed and experimented on with countless test while never having any interest in the world beyond the lab. While they were born in an unknown lab funded by Anti-Magic Terrorist, they were transferred to the 1st Laboratory. One fateful day, their mother and a lab scientist brought the two sisters a manga series and educational books and Emily began reading them. Megumi advised against it while Emily continued to read and developed an interest in what was outside of her normal confines. Wanting to feel similar to a mother and wanting to taste the outside world, Emily intentionally botched an Goddess resurrection trial where a Jewel Oddity was the end product. Emily, her mother, her sister and her "daughter" were all forced to leave the compound after Emily purposely botched the experiment. After finding their way to Librarium City, Emily's mother's old friend, Cassandra Thompson took them in and helped them until they got back on their feet. Appearance Emily is a pale-fair skinned, breath takingly beautiful teenage girl with black, long straight hair; her bangs are neatly combed, framing her face and she has very noticeable amber eyes. She wears a Kawaii Five-0 modified Trinity Academy Student Body President winter uniform and is also quite blessed where it counts which sometimes flusters male classmates to no end. Cynthia mentions that her most attractive point are her legs and not her outragiously large bust. In Fennmont Thunder Tits (Emily) is usually seen in a green dress that barely covers her perfectly sized and formed breasts (most likely to sexually appeal to men). In this form Emily is considered to be flawlessly pretty. Personality Emily is known as the ideal Student Body President. She is very polite and generally respectful to everyone and puts her entire being into everything she does. However, she comes off as hard-headed due to only wanting to do things alone and without others, refusing their aid unless she has no choice. She only wants to help everybody that she meets, but she tries too hard and ends up either letting her efforts go to waste or simply making herself ill. This is when she will go to Soma for something to help with whatever is ailing her. Emily happens to be very self-conscious and cares highly for her personal image and what others think about her. She keeps this to herself, along with many other things she happens to have an interest in, such as denying her attendance at a anime convention until Ingrid tricks her. Emily, while a fan of video games like the others, is into other otaku-like hobbies and is a huge cosplay fan. She has also gotten into voice acting and enjoys music. Out of school, Emily is just like any other teenage girl. She is highly troubled by the fact that she gains weight easily, and she often has to buy new clothes because her breasts grow faster than any other part of her body. Emily has tried to lose weight through rigorous exercise and training, but such efforts have proven ineffective. She has a big appetite but dull taste buds, so she always gives strange feedback when Soma asks her to try something he cooked. Emily's favorite beverage is milk, and many of her friends think that is what causes her breasts to grow ever so rapidly, Emily insists that milk is the best source of calcium. In battle, Emily seems to take on an erotic persona, to take full advantage of her exceptionally voluptuous, sensual appearance, using it to take an advantage during the fight. She is not against caressing, or even kissing her foe in the heat of battle, setting up her enemy for her Killer Makeout. She bears a winning attitude, and a team-first mentality, always putting her comrades before herself in battle. Her sexual preference is towards women and she takes a very direct approach to showing her affection but she displays little to no concern for those who are victims of her rather abrupt advances. Thunder Tits "Even if you beg for mercy, I won't listen!" Emily goes from being a polite and calm tempered girl to a very tough and competitive one who openly states rude or sarcastic comments, usually with a small smirk. One of her main quirks in this form however manifests through her blatant sexual remarks; she revels at the chance to harass and remark on her teammate's bodies. Soma and Reiko are the usual victims of her advancements. Appearance Her soft, full lips are always coated in a dark emerald colored lipstick, similarly to that of her finger and toe nails. Emily sports a top-model physique, with enormously large, melon sized breasts, a full 120cm in circumference, rich in vital nutrients such as calcium, carbohydrates, and vitamin D. These gargantuan breasts are largely left wildly exposed for the most part, with the collars of her tops worn deep, revealing her sizable, magnificent cleavage, as seduction plays a crucial role in her offense, often saving her the work of seducing enemies individually, by destroying her opponents mentally. On the other hand, while in her Thunder Tits persona she is not the slightest bit modest about her appearance, frequently referring or complaining about her large breasts in normal casual conversation. She is not above using her considerable feminine charms to get her way. In fact, she would even consider stripping naked if no one compliments her on her outfit, regardless of how skimpy it may be. Powers Conditional Power- Her "Killer Makeout's" full power can only be drawn out by sexual contact, such as kissing, with men only; which strictly goes against her own attraction and preference towards women, often resulting in various comical situations as she attempts to get rid of the 'taste'. Killer Makeout- Emily's Jewel Oddity, Killer Makeout, allows her to have various types of kisses that can be activated with a kiss or be blown. Furthermore, Kuresento garners the unique ability to shatter her opponent's through physical contact, the most notable of which is through kissing. By pressing her lips against her victim, Kuresento can either place them under a lethal genjutsu, or supplement their chakra. *Rumblebee Kiss- Her Rumblebee Kiss ability allows her fire projectile kisses that act as concussive projections. *Tricolor Kiss- A kiss that unleashes a series of three powerful concussive hits that has a 20% chance of paralyzing, confusing, burning or freezing the target. *Charm Kiss- Emily blows a sultry kiss at the target to incapacitate them with the power of love, 1/8th chance to succeed. *Recovery Smooch- Her secondary ability, Recovery Smooch, causes the healing process in those she kisses to speed up exponentially, healing broken limbs and bad injuries in mere seconds. *Twister Kiss- Emily gives her opponent a kiss on the cheek, which makes their limbs, torso and head twist and contort into impossible angles, before they explode. *Kiss Kiss Bang!- Emily can use "Kiss Kiss Bang!", a special type of kiss in which she releases an explosion in the form of a blown kiss. *Curse Breaking Kiss- She can use her Curse Breaking Kiss to dispel curses, even the curses of the goddess of curses herself. *Witch's Kiss- She corrupts her enemy with the concept of despair, which allows her to drive the recipient into a suicidal depression or turn them into murderous mind broken slave. *Medusa Kiss- Emily possesses a petrifying kiss, transforming her enemies into granite statues. *Fire Kiss- Emily can blow a kiss that can burn people upon contact, even if they have an absolute zero temperature. *Hypothermia Kiss- A trademark tactic common to Emily is to create a block of ice around a target's feet securing them into place, and then kiss them, absorbing all of the heat from their body until they freeze to death. *Phantom Pain Kiss- Rots the opponent's body with a blown kiss of darkness, causing their body to dissipate from the tips of their bodies, and to suffer pain even in death. *Lesbian Kiss- Emily kisses another girl (usually a magic clone of hers), healing her and stunning nearby opponents. *Blast Kiss- Blows a kiss that she detonates with a wave of her hand, unleashing a shockwave of heart shaped projectiles to attack a wide area. *Mind Erasing Kiss- She has a special type of kiss that erases the last three minuets of a recipient's memory. *Aguichantes Lèvres- She blows a kiss to release a powerful beam of light that pierces through any magic-based defense or resistance that enemy may have. *Vampire Kiss- Hugs the opponent and sucks their blood. The kiss itself seems to also give varying affects of malady or positive abilities. It's usually a rose shaped mark left on the body. *Widow's Kisses- Emily's sensuality is her deadliest weapon as her breath becomes poisonous when she's enraged or irked. According to her teacher, it's an ability shared with her mother. The poison is extremely potent and she can kill an opponent in just seconds in one kiss. *Kiss of Death- Emily was taught how to use her Assassination instructure's "Kiss of Death" technique, she is skilled enough to be able to acquire 15 "Hits" off of her target. Supposedly, unlike her Assassination instructure's version of the Kiss of Death, Emily is quite excellent with a lot of potential for improvement in this particular skill. Emily has remarked that her training in indiscriminate French kisses have bestowed on her remarkable enough skill to exceed Assassination instructure by a large margin. The more "Hits" she gets on an enemy the more week kneed they become. *Salome's Kiss- High chance of decreasing Magical Atk and Def, decreasing Strength, and lowering Agility. *Divine Kiss- With the Divine Kiss whoever she kisses will fall in love with her and she can order them do whatever she wants (she may even record their actions while enslaved by her power), but the effect only last for three minuets. However, her power cannot be used on all people as not everyone can be charmed by her and the effect may vary for each person as while some can fall head over heels for her, others may not react different from their usual personality. Also, the person can ignore her command if the order would risks with her well-being or conflicts with their morals. *NIGHTMARE × KISS- Emily blows a kiss, releasing several hearts that damage and charm the enemy, preventing them from attacking for a duration. In this instance of time, Emily is free to attack any enemies that are currently under the heart's affects. This attack moves in a linear fashion, beaming down out any enemies that are caught in the attack's way. *Devil's Kiss - She blows a flaming kiss which detonates after a short while, burning nearby enemies and environmental hazards. *Telepathy Kiss- Like her mother and sister, Emily is able to communicate with others through telepathy. Emily is able to project her memories and experiences to others through kissing. Unlike her mother and sister, the ability takes a hefty amount of time to fully initiate, resulting in possibly hours of kissing. However, because the ability takes longer, it also allows Emily to view memories in greater detail, memorizing them almost instantaneously. It is common for Emily to situate themselves in a more comfortable manner prior to beginning, due to the sheer length of time this ability requires. The duration of the kiss is solely dependent on one subject, which is the age of the victim. Those who are relatively young, say, elementary aged children, may take as little as a few minutes to fully evaluate, whereas, long lived veterans, such as Carlos and Louis may possibly take a few hours, based on how far into the past Emily was intending to travel. Whether or not the target has any memory of the event, it can be reached. Any and all memory locks are also nullified by this ability. Useful knowledge can also be gained through so much of a lick, learning of things such as spells and fighting strategies. *Makeout Session- By kissing someone, Emily is capable of switching their current ability with another that she desires for them to have. *Goddess Kiss- Emily's favorite type of kiss blowing a heart-shaped kiss towards the opponent. If the kiss touches the opponent, Emily slaps them in the face first with an explosive tag and then with her backhand before kicking them forcefully in the groin, taunting them as they collapse slowly to the ground afterwards, and the explosive tag detonates three seconds after the opponent hits the ground. *Love Dove Kiss- Blows a kiss at her opponent, causing them to fall over unconscious from the shock. *Mana Replenishing Kiss- Emily can replenish her mana supply by simply kissing someone else with a deep french kiss. **Ultimate Kiss- This kiss allows Emily to absorb all of an opponent's mana and spells, allowing her to possess multiple elemental affinities, as well as enforcing the ones they already have and gaining access to all of their victim's elemental affinities. After absorbing their mana, the user could steal their soul. This ability could also be used to determine what elemental affinities has the target by licking them. *Life Sentence: Deep French Kiss- Emily threatens to give someone her signature deep french kiss if they keep misbehaving; Emily uses this to scare her rowdy classmates into behaving properly. *Death Sentence: Devilish Angel's Kiss- Her ultimate technique. This finisher is detonated by the contact between the Emily's and target's lips. The receiver then experiences a dream like state in which he or she is believed to be taking part in various forms of sexual activity with Emily, like most illusions, leaving the victim in a trance-like state of being. This technique is used solely by Emily, though she is obliged to tutor those seeking to add it to their arsenal. Spells (Fennmont Only) *Imporved Charm Attack- Emily has a 1/16 chance of immobilizing and weakening her enemy after a physical attack (or skill) (Passive). *Fated Retribution - Six electrified spheres will spread out around Emily. When launched they have slight homing capabilities and are very powerful. *Dark Metamorphosis- A forbidden Black Magic spell that she got from completing the Halloween Event. After activating this spell, Emily will have a red glowing outline around himself and any blood that splashes on her will heal any damage during the duration of the spell's effect. Last for 30 seconds. *Witch's Inferno- The user shoots two large, dark orbs, resembling small meteors towards their target. Instantly does 25% of Max Atk + (3% of opponent's max MP) damage to opponent. *Sanctuary- An advanced spell that cures all debuffs, including SLOW in a short distance. Fully charged: Can cure debuffs at a longer distance. *Sheer Cold- A super rare limited edition spell that calls forth the frozen winds of hell to create a fearsome blizzard. This spell also creates eight frozen crystals will spread out in front and above Emily. They have the ability to freeze enemies and projectiles. She can use frozen enemies as stepping platforms. If the crystals touch a body of water, it will also freeze in its entirety for a brief period of time. *Impact Law- A spell that allows her to absorb then redirect the damage taken from an attack back at her enemy. *Bounce- Reflects all spells (including allies). *Insulated Magical Barrier- Creates a barrier that protects the party from fire or ice attacks and spells. Abilities Electric Production: Emily is able to generate about 10,000 volts of electricity by rubbing the breast area of her sweater. When punching the enemy, Emily can send a shock through the system of the target. Sex Appeal Combat: As a member of the respected Thirteen Wizard Saints, Emily is an exceptionally powerful Jewel, so much so that a legendary witch found interest in her as a partner. Emily has formulated her very own unique branch of combat techniques, which she dubbed as Sexy Kwon Do. The envy of almost of every male inhabitant of the human world, Emily takes full advantage of her immense sexual appeal, by thoroughly seducing her victims, whether they be in direct battle confrontation or not. From afar, so long as her target is within a given radius, Emily can simply pout her lips, the act of rubbing her quivering top lip ever so delicately against her more refined, bottom lip, to cast her horrific ultimate technique. Furthermore, another self examined technique allows for Emily to thoroughly synchronize with her target through the Telepathy Kiss ability. This ability, though it comes together with a rather tedious and prolonged act of repercussion, allows for her to instantaneously perceive her victim's memories and thoughts, in a way where it is even more sharper and refined than that of the original person. To Emily, it feels as though she is in the flashback itself, where she can view the memory from never before seen angles, allowing for a cut clear analysis, as well as the representative opportunity of gathering notes and conducting her own fair share of research. Sporting an impressive bust worth over 120cm in circumference, Emily uses her sensual, erotic, alluring appearance to garner the composure of her opponent, coupled with several seductive maneuvers and erotic behaviors. Hacking Intuition: Emily is a skilled hacker, being able to trespass Destiny Military Academy's security easily and support her comrades from afar, albeit her abilities are inferior to those of her teacher, Kiseki Mitsuari. First Aid: Emily has advanced medical training that is above average compared to basic level first aid. She is capable of performing surgery or other procedures given enough time and equipment. Keen Intelligence: Emily is a very observant and highly analytical person, noticing even a very small detail or seemingly unimportant clue such as when she became a witch for the first time or the fact that her power doesn't work on everyone as well as that each of Killer Makeout kisses possess their own distinctive drawback or flaw. A very perceptive young woman, she could easily see through most deceptions, such as discerning a perfect clone from the original. During the course of a battle, Emily challenges her opponent mentally, through flirtatious and sexual tactics. Cooking: During lunch period, she gets complimented on being a really good cook by her fellow classmates, as they try her homemade fried noodles she made for dinner the previous night (though she does not count it as cooking). Emily reveals then that she 'makes sweets at home and stuff'. Master Actress: She is really good at impersonating people and acting as her Thunder Tits personality irl whenever she needs to scare members of the Kawaii Five-0. Power Alteration Immunity: Due to her Kawaii Five-0 uniform, Emily, is completely immune to all superpower-altering powers. Her powers cannot be absorbed, negated, erased, changed, copied, etc. Equipment ︻デ═一 (Fennmont Only) Emily has many rare/premium/limited edition items that she spent her school allowance on, but mainly prefers using her bare hands and support magic. *Green Cocktail Dress- A dress perfect for an elegant-yet-fun night on the town. Raises her DEF +14, Mdf +7 *Gold Ring- Contains the powers of Determination. Increases MP regeneration by 0.4 per second, increases Max MP by 7% and decreases MP usage by 3%. *Queen's Thong- An improved version of Magical Seductress's Thong that steals her target's HP and MP (13% of damage dealt to them), restores 1/4th damage dealt and hits with 25% more damage to males and womanizers. Despite it's name, the Queen's Thong is a whip. Magic Tattoo- She has a magical Tattoo that grants her 160 seconds of invulnerability (even though she can still feel pain) and super strength. Weaknesses *She cannot replenish her mana by herself and thus, requires an external mana source every three days outside of combat. She regains it via kissing, most commonly random strangers. *Unleashing her Killer Makeout's full power involves in kissing men only; which is complicated due to the fact that she's a lesbian. Trivia *Emily has completed 340 official missions in total: 50 D-rank, 152 C-rank, 103 B-rank, 31 A-rank and 4 S-rank. *Tends to talk slow when dealing with males, in possible reference to how her mom talked to her father. *Her pet Dragon Hornet in Fennmont is called Ori-tan, the same name of her Real-Life pet Scottish Fold. *All of the members of the idiot squad are quite apt when it comes to street fighting, however Emily always manages to take them out with a single strike. *She wears all of her bikinis in "Aya Style" (wearing the bikini top the wrong way, named after Aya Hirano who did just that infamously). *In French, baise (baisé) means kiss. *Kuresento's victory dance composes of blowing or planting kisses on her fallen enemies. *Though initially pursuing the title of Number One Wizard Saint, Emily is content with her current position. *Emily enjoys long, hot bathing sessions in local Hot Springs while eating sweets. **Emily also enjoys long, hot, and thorough oil-related massages on the beach. Category:Blog posts Category:Female Characters Category:Character Sheet